Improving one's health is a goal that most individuals share, yet many people fall short in achieving. In our busy lives, it can be difficult to make time to visit health care providers for check ups and preventative care. And, many people have trouble following through with resolutions to eat well and exercise. It can also be difficult for people who are not feeling well to understand the causes behind their conditions. Significant challenges exist to improving the health and well-being of both individuals and entire populations, which the technological solutions described herein offer the promise of addressing.